Maino (Universe 88)
Maino, the fusion of Jino (owned By Shotobros) and Maizi (Owned by RabbidSquirrelz) Potara Counterpart: Jinzi Fusion Type: Metamorian Maino is one of the strongest beings to exist in U88, created when a desperate Jino and Maizi decided to use Fusion as a last resort in order to subdue a rogue Saiyan Hybrid. Maino also is the very first fusion to appear in U88's modern era, sharing both of their fusee's histories, memories, and knowledge and personality traits. From Jino's innate kindness and compassion to Maizi's relentlessness and cunning. To note, Maizi is the dominant personality, thus technically the "controller" of the fusion, whereas Jino is more or less the body's basis. Dragon Ball U88 History Fusion Arc Maino was "born" at the climax of this Arc, a last resort in order to finally defeat the Hybrid, Skulli, and put a stop to his rampage. Since Skulli was very powerful and furthermore very dangerous, owing to the genetics that he had, as well as how every fight with him up to this point has led to crushing defeats for the heroes, Fusion was their last chance. Maizi and Raddah both taught the fusion dance to the likes of Jino and his family. Once it was taught, Jino opted to perform the technique with Maizi, and thus Maino was born. The fight between Maino and Skulli was quite a thrill, with Maino showing off and hamming up the entire time as they fought the rogue hybrid, having the upper hand the entire time. However, after a lengthy, fierce showdown, Maino did not bother to finish off Skulli. Instead, the Fused Fighter spoke to him and convinced him to turn over a new leaf, sparing his life. Once everything had been settled, the time was up and both Jino and Maizi had defused. Universal Balance Arc While Maino didn't make a direct appearance in this arc, they were referenced at the very end, after the Fusion, Potano, finally defused with a wish of the Dragon Balls. Transformations & Power Ups Like with almost every other Saiyan, Maino is no stranger to Transformations and all sorts of Power Ups Kaio-Ken Of the many contributions that both fusees have, this is one of them from Jino's half of the fusion. The Kaio-Ken is a versatile, if dangerous technique depending on how it is used. For Maino, they can throw in multipliers of x2 and x5 to boost their power and speed even further. Super Saiyan Being the fusion of two saiyans who can already use this transformation, Maino can readily use this form as well. Super Saiyan 2 Stemming from Jino's half of the fusion, Maino can take it a notch further from Super Saiyan and go to Super Saiyan 2. Hits Harder, Faster, and is much Stronger. It's also sparkier too, for good measure. Legendary Super Saiyan From Maizi, Maino gets the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation. It's big, green, and hits like a truck loaded with explosive barrels, while also being kind of slow and tanky. Using this form does accelerate the time limit somewhat, however, cutting the time limit down from 30 minutes to a mere 20. Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Also from Maizi, Maino gains access to the Legendary variant of the SS4 Transformation. Now, they can be even more of a threat and have the speed and improved ki control to back it up. As a drawback, however, this transformation eats up the most of the time limit, bringing it down to 10 minutes. Techniques Being the fusion of Jino and Maizi, Maino has access to an entire arsenal of techniques from both fusees. In addition to having fusions of their techniques as well. Techniques from Jino * Kamehameha - While one of the strongest techniques from Jino, it is arguably the least flashy of his. Taking a stance to charge the beam, and then firing when ready. It's simple and easy. * Instant Transmission - Quite a versatile technique from Jino, allowing the user to warp around wherever they please, so long as they can focus on where they want to go. It's very instantaneous. * Instant Transmission Kamehameha - Combining both the Instant Transmission technique and the Kamehameha, this technique is very useful in opening up the opponent's guard and blasting them up close. Starting with charging the Kamehameha, the user will focus on the opponent's location and then warp to be directly in front, or behind them, then they blast the target. * Tatsunamical Rush - A Spinning flurry of kicks, hitting up to five to six times in succession. The user can also boost this attack with ki to increase the distance and the amount of times it will hit. * Heat of the Moment - A 10 hit combo string that starts with a thrust of the knee to the target's face, following up with a flurry of various punches, kicks, and other attacks in the mix before finally capping off with a dropkick to knock the opponent into the ground, likely causing them to slide across in a trench. This can be ended with an alternative of either throwing the target really hard into the ground, or by simply blasting the opponent right in the face. * Posing Bluff - The User will strike a stylish pose and taunt the opponent as a means of throwing off their guard while sneakily sending a wave of ki underground and having it explode under the opponent's very feet. * The Ultra Secret, Very Special Do or Die Technique - A very lengthily named "technique" in Jino's arsenal, arguably the BEST contribution to the fusion. It's the ultimate technique, arguably the most powerful and riskiest of all techniques. The opponent will be quaking in their boots with frigidly cold sweats and shivers along the spine as this technique is finally going to be unveiled to the world, a technique that has been passed down for generations, from father to son, and... Oh... They ran away... Er... Moving on. Techniques from Maizi * Crossing the Beams - Dual Finger-Beams that close in on the opponent when fired. Lowest Damage output, but with the highest accuracy. * Celestial Slicer - A Ki Blast that sort of acts as a "wave." Typically it is power boosted and has very good accuracy. * Astral Blitz - Up to 200 little balls of ki that are sent toward the enemy. Small and Inconspicuous, but explosive on contact. * Fermi Burst - Arguably one of the flashiest moves in Maizi's contributed arsenal, an explosive flurry of punches/kicks, ki boosted, that are all directed at the opponent. Fusion Techniques * Tatsu Burst - Combining the Fermi Burst and Tatsunamical Rush, Maino's assault starts with spinning kicks that are coated with Explosive Ki, thus making them quite powerful, they immediately follow on with an additional flurry of ki-boosted punches/kicks for an additional bonus in style. * Celestial Kamehameha - A combination of Maizi's Celestial Slicer and Jino's Kamehameha. The result is a very wide, crescent faced Kamehameha Wave that is frankly rather powerful. For extra accuracy, Instant Transmission can be used in conjunction with this technique. * Bluffing Blitz - Style means a lot in a fight, to keep the crowds entertained and as such, the Bluffing Blitz is a combination of the Astral Blitz and the Posing Bluff. A Sleight of hand technique in which Maino will litter the battlefield with the tiny, explosive balls of ki while trying to distract the opponent with all sorts of poses and taunts. The effectiveness of this technique also relies on how effectively Maino can distract the target. Fights * Maino vs Skulli (Fusion Arc) - The climactic finale to the Fusion Arc, Maino, as stated before, was the last resort in order to finally Subdue Skulli. Also as stated before, Maino was successful in being able to fight Skulli evenly, then quickly gaining the upper hand and ultimately winning the fight and sparing the Hybrid, allowing him to turn a new leaf. Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Male Characters Category:Shotobros Category:RabbidSquirrelz Category:Transformation Users